How Do I Look?
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: A simple question, doesn't always have a simple answer and when Jesus asks his older brother how he looks while getting ready for a date with Hayley; Brandon finds himself being attracted to the fifteen year old's muscular chest. However when Jude's timing ends up revealing Brandon's attraction, Jesus decides to go after his older brother.


**The pictures by Flaunt Magazine continue to inspire us, and since we have written one for Wizard's of Waverly Place already we decided to go to do a story for Jake T Austin's current television show The Fosters, where the world is spoiled with multiple scenes of Jake shirtless. We have another TWO stories planned based on the pictures published, one between Justin and Max in the Wizard's section, along with a double dose of Jake T Austin for a sexy crossover between The Fosters and Wizards. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

><p>"Oi Brandon, how does this look?" called out Jesus as the fifteen year saw his older brother walking past his bedroom.<p>

With a roll of his eyes, Brandon stopped in his track and walked back into his younger brother's bedroom, his mind wondering a little while Jesus was asking him this when he hadn't really asked for help since he was eleven. As he wanted to walk into the room, the oldest of the foster siblings wanted to swear, with his mouth dropping and eyes widening at the sight in front of him, he could almost drool. There in the middle of Jesus and Jude's shared bedroom was the fifteen year old wearing a pair of black jeans that almost looked like they were made from leather and melded on to him, they snugged every part, and the place of the zippers on the front led your eyes down. Shaking his head, he moved his eyes upwards from his younger brother's crotch to notice the open black button up shirt, that revealed Jesus's perfectly sculpted body, moaning internally at the sight of the four-pack and V-lines that once again lead his eyes down. The shirt being open, also revealed that top of the fifteen year olds waistband, with Brandon noting the band was white before moving his sight back up to Jesus who was grinning at him, with the smirk only the Latino boy could get away with.

"So dude… how do I look?" said Jesus, twirling himself around with the black shirt, showing more of his bodies, Brandon noting how muscular his brother's chest was "Think Hayley's going to like?"

"Uh… yeah dude, she's going to love it." said Brandon with a gulp, lightly stuttering out his comment.

"Thanks man!" said Jesus, grinning internally at the reaction of his older brother to his body, with the fifteen year old reaching down and beginning to button up the shirt to the internal annoyance of Brandon as he lost the sight of his little brother's chest.

"So, where are you taking her?" asked Brandon as the older turn to sat down on Jude's bed in order to calm himself down, slightly hoping that Jude wouldn't be mad at him for sitting on his bed, but knowing the little Judicorn, he won't mind.

"Restaurant, then taking her for a drive if you know what I mean." smirked Jesus, with the fifteen year old giving his older brother a wink that caused Brandon to feel his cock to twitch. While he was primarily interested in girls, the sixteen year old did hold a small desire for the same sex, and the mental image of his good looking brother fucking a fairly decent looking chick was definitely a turn on.

"Yeah… remember to be safe." said Brandon awkwardly.

"Yes… mother." smirked Jesus as the teenage grabbed onto his wallet and fiddled around inside of it before pulling out a condom packet and waving it at Brandon "See? All ready."

"Good." said Brandon still a little bit awkward "Moms would kill you if you went and got the girl pregnant after the last scare."

"Yeah, yeah… but you can't deny man, sometimes you just don't want to waste time fiddling around to find a condom when you could be fucking her." said Jesus with a grin, causing Brandon to blush at his own memory of fucking his father's girlfriend without one, he was drunk but that wasn't really a good enough reason.

"Yeah… right… I know how that feels." said Brandon, with the teen trying to change the conversation away from condoms, and primarily the mental image of one sliding over his little brother's cock, at least he wasn't talking about it with Jude "So, when does she get here?"

"Leaving to go pick her up in about ten odd". said Jesus with a slight look at the clock on the wall, to make sure he was right.

"Cutting it close then?" said Brandon, with a smirk knowing this wasn't the closest his younger brother had been, noting a few times catching him running out the door while pulling a shirt over him.

"Nah, got plenty of time, total cake walk dude!" grinned Jesus as the teen grabbed onto a comb and started doing his hair.

"Need some help man?" asked Brandon as he watched the fifteen year old struggling a little with getting his hair perfect.

"Yeah, will be helpful man!" said Jesus, with a thankful grin on his face as he looked over at the teen.

Brandon stood up from Jude's bed and making his way over to Jesus, taking the comb and getting to work. Jesus stood still as the older teen finished his hair to the high standards of the younger boy, with Brandon stepping back and let the wrestler check himself in the mirror. Brandon couldn't blame him, Jesus looked amazing dressed up like that, and couldn't help but grin back when Jesus gave him a thankful smile and a slight man hug.

"Thanks bro!" said Jesus with a grin.

"Um yeah, you're welcome." said Brandon slightly awkward, with his mind still flashing mental images of the fifteen year's sculpted chest with the teen wondering what the V-line's led to, something not even the thought of Callie could turn his mind away.

"I guess I should go and pick her up." said Jesus with another look at the time.

"Yeah, you should." said Brandon, with the sixteen year old running his hand though his hair, shocked that he was getting so worked up by his little brother.

"Right." said Jesus as he went to leave his and Jude's shared bedroom stopping to say "Later dude!"

Brandon could only stand there as Jesus walked down the stairs and made his way out his front door to go and pick up Hayley for their date and their post-date 'fun', the teen finding himself jealous of the girl. With his cock beginning to harden inside of his own jeans, Brandon looked around the bedroom one final time, taking in Jesus's side of the room and how the teen had his bed, before leaving the room and making his way towards his own room. Once he entered his own bedroom, the sixteen year old quickly shrugged off his t-shirt and throwing it onto his desk chair before unzipping his jeans and letting them drop to the ground, stepping out of them before dropping onto his bed. His thoughts were still on his younger brother's chest, the sixteen year old's hand moved down and Brandon started to palm his hardening member through his boxer briefs.

After a few moments of palming himself over his boxer briefs, the teen slowly slipped his hand into his boxer briefs, with the sixteen year old taking a hold of his shaft and squeezing it gently. Brandon squeezed his length a few more times before pulling it out of his boxer briefs, with his the teen resting his underwear underneath his balls, as he slowly began to stroke himself. With one hand slowly stroking himself, he moved his other hand to his balls, lightly rolling them between his fingers, the sixteen year old beginning to lightly moan from the pleasure. He continued to roll them between his fingers for a few moments, before moving the hand playing his balls to his chest and began to rub them against his own chest, the sixteen year old sighing a little that he wasn't as sculpted as his younger brother. Brandon's pace on his cock slowly began to quicken up until he was using his usual speed, no longer trying to lengthen the wank, Brandon hoping that he could finish before it got more awkward then it already was stroking his cock.

"Oh, Jesus!" moaned out Brandon as the sixteen year old continued to stroke himself, unable to stop himself from moaning the name of his younger brother.

As he quickly picked up his pace again, the sixteen year old closed his eyes and simply allowed the mental images of his younger brother and the pleasure of stroking his cock to wash over him, unable to believe that he was fully stroking to the thought of Jesus. The thoughts only got worse for the oldest foster male as he began to picture what it would be like to fool around with the younger boy, to be holding and stroking Jesus's cock which from his adoptive brother's bulge seemed to be impressive. While stroking Jesus's cock was a hot thought to the older boy, he got turned on further by the thoughts of flipping Jesus onto all fours and easing his cock into his brother's firm sexy arse. Brandon's thoughts remained on having his shaft buried inside of his brother's arse as he sped up his hand movements and slowly got closer to having his orgasm.

"Mmm..." moaned out Brandon, with the teen finally hitting his edge and the pace of his movement on his cock getting wild until he arched his head back and his cum started shooting out of him, landing in puddles on his chest.

"Wow…" said a small voice from the doorway, with Brandon's eye opening and nervously glancing at the door way to see his new adopted brother, thirteen year old Jude, staring at him, the teen blushing heavily.

"JUDE!" cried out Brandon, the sixteen year old grabbing one of his pillow and quickly covered his softening hard on and cum covered chest from his new younger brother.

"I'm so sorry! I was only coming to see if you wanted to play Dawn of Armageddon with me! I'll go! I'm sorry!" said Jude nervously as the thirteen year old hightailed it away from the older boy's room and into his shared bedroom, shutting the door behind nervously.

Jude dropped down on his bed, with his mind going a mile a minute as he pictured his oldest wanking and shooting his load over himself, the sight of Brandon's cum on the sixteen year old's chest was causing his heart to pump. While he knew of what his older brother was doing, after Connor had asked one night during a sleepover if he did it, with Jude admitting that he didn't, leading to one of the most interesting sleepovers he had ever had. The thirteen year old laid on his bed, not answering when his moms, Callie and Brandon all tried getting into the room to see if he was okay, only Brandon really knowing what was up with the younger boy, but he wasn't going to tell his foster sister that he was trying to hook up with, that he caught him wanking. A few hours later, a freshly spent and exhausted Jesus made his way home from his date with Hayley, and slowly made his way up to his bedroom, bidding a goodnight to his moms.

"Still up, Judicorn?" asked Jesus as the fifteen year old walked into his bedroom to find the younger boy still awake and starring up at the roof.

"Yeah… can't sleep." said Jude as he watched Jesus undoing his shirt by the moonlight flooding into the room.

"How come?" asked Jesus as he pulled his shirt off and the now shirtless fifteen year old made his way over to the younger boy's bed, sitting down next to Jude and pulling Jude into him, a scene most of the world didn't get to witness.

"Promise me you won't say anything?" said Jude as the thirteen year old rested his head on Jesus's chest. While the rest of the family only saw their fights and not hanging around, the two teens had gotten into the habit of talking every night before bed, with Jude cuddling into Jesus every night and revealing every little detail of his day. Jesus was the only one who really knew about his feelings for Connor and what he thought about Callie's new family, with Jude finding comfort in finally having an older brother who cared about him.

"Do I ever?" chuckled Jesus, remembering some of the details his younger brother had given him, he still couldn't believe that Jude and Connor had jacked together, that was the day he learned that Judicorn wasn't as innocent as the world thought.

"Well… um… I kind of watched Brandonjackingoffandcumming." blushed Jude.

"What was that last bit Jude, didn't quite catch it" said Jesus with another chuckle.

"I saw Brandon jacking off and cumming..," repeated Jude, the thirteen year old blushing majorly as he revealed what had been on his mind all night.

"Oh... wow." said Jesus, with the fifteen year feeling his cock lightly twitch from the thought of his slightly older brother wanking.

"There's more." said Jude nervously, wondering if he should reveal this, but he didn't have any secrets from Jesus.

"Oh?" asked Jesus curiously, wondering what else there was to it.

"He kinda moan… um… your name..." said Jude blushing, shocking the fifteen year old whose cock hardened from the knowledge that Brandon wanted him.

"Wow." muttered Jesus, with the teens sitting there in silence until the thirteen year old slowly drifted off.

Lying Jude down in his bed and pulling his covers over him, Jesus slowly removed his jeans before making his way over to his bed and like Jude hours before him, let his mind race at the thought of Brandon wanking, unfortunately for him, he could only imagine. Despite having shot a load not even more than a few hours ago, Jesus let his hand move down his body and into his boxer briefs, gripping onto his hardened cock and gave it a squeeze. He didn't go further than some light stroking of his cock as his mind worked a mile a minute to come up with a plan for him to hook up with his older brother, and since he knew Brandon wouldn't submit to him, he found himself turned on by the thought of his older brother's cock inside of him. The following morning he put his action with Jesus waiting until he heard Brandon in the shower, before making his way over and quietly letting himself into the bathroom, thankful that Brandon had once again left the door unlocked with the fifteen year old making sure it was locked this time. He quietly stripped down and made his way over to the shower, softly stepping in as he tapped Brandon's shoulder causing the sixteen year old to stiffen as he nervously looked back.

"Jesus… what are you doing…?" asked a nervous Brandon as he saw his younger brother and without looking down knew his little brother was naked.

"Jude told me about last night." said Jesus, the fifteen year old smirking at his older brother who blushed a little.

"I'm so sorry bro… it was just that you in that tight…" stuttered Brandon, unable to stop himself from turning around to face his younger brother who continued to smirk of him.

"Oh, I don't mind…" smirked Jesus as he leaned in and shocked Brandon by kissing the sixteen year old on the lips, Jesus muttering to himself how weird it was that he was about to hook up with his second person and second gender in less than a day.

The kiss slowly turned from a short kiss into a deep passionate kiss, with Brandon and Jesus's moving closer to each other and letting their hands explore each other's bodies. Brandon could only moan in the kiss as he got to do what he wanted it ever since last night and explore his little brother's chest. The sixteen year old could only moan in pleasure from the sight of his brother's package, which like his own was hardening from the kiss, while he was still bigger than the fifteen year old, Jesus was impressive. He slowly turned his attention back to his brother, with Jesus quickly pushing his lips against his older brother's again with the teen's kiss deepening into a full make out session.

"Jesus, we shouldn't be doing this." said Brandon, once the teens had broken the kiss, with Jesus rolling his eyes a little

"Why?" asked Jesus with a smirk, leaning in and pressed his lips against Brandon once more, pulling his older brother into a lazy soft kiss with their tongues lightly wrestling in Brandon's mouth.

"Because we are brothers…" protested Brandon softly once he had broken the kiss once again, knowing that if Jesus continued to do that along with the hotness of his little brother's body, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Like that stopped you with Callie," smirked Jesus, the teen knowing he was hitting a low blow on his older brother, but he needed to show Brandon that if he thought Callie was free-game then surely he was too.

"Ouch." said Brandon, but the sixteen year olds mind clicked on what Jesus meant and pushed his lips against the younger boy's with Jesus getting pushed against the wall from the force of the rough passionate kiss.

Jesus released moan as Brandon broke the kiss, his thoughts of having to submit to his dominate older brother coming true. Brandon grinned at the sound of his little brother's moans and moved to Jesus's neck, lightly kissing and sucking on it to the further enjoyment of his younger brother, but he didn't waste long, he wanted something harder. With the water running down on them, Brandon made his way further down the fifteen year old's body until he was able to reach out and grab onto his shaft, with Jesus releasing a moan from the feeling of Brandon's rough hand on his flesh. The moans continued as Brandon stroked Jesus's member a few times, before he finally went for it and leaned into take his younger brother's cock into his mouth, with the sixteen year old using his tongue to both tease the mushroom head and to swirl the member around his shaft.

"Oh god, Brandon..." moaned Jesus, the fifteen year old closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasure of having his brother's mouth around his cock, shocked that it felt better than any of his girlfriends.

Using his younger brother's moans as encouragement, Brandon slowly got himself into a rhythm, shocked that sucking on a cock wasn't as hard as he had always assumed. As he continued to bob back and forth on Jesus's cock, the sixteen year old wondered if it just meant that the girls who had sucked him were crap at sucking. Once the pleasure started getting to him, Jesus moved his hands down and into his older brother's hair as he started to fuck his brother's face as hard as he could until his orgasm hit its edge. With a loud moan, Jesus pushed more of his cock into the older boy's mouth and started pumping his load into his adopted brother's mouth, who attempted to swallow every shot as it filled his mouth. Once he had finished swallowing Jesus's load, Brandon pulled off of his younger brother's cock and stood up with the brothers pressing their lips against each other's togethers, enjoying another slightly lazy but lustful kiss.

"Fuck me!" growled Jesus lightly as the fifteen year old broke the kiss, with Brandon feeling his cock twitch and couldn't stop himself from releasing a moan from the thought of burying his shaft inside of his younger brother.

Despite a hesitation to not fuck his little brother, the sixteen year old let his hormones controlled his actions and quickly kissed Jesus before turning the fifteen year old around, not wanting to waste his chance of slamming into his sibling. Brandon lowered his hand and held onto Jesus's hips as he brought the tip of his cock up to his younger brother's opening before the sixteen year old closed his eyes and eased himself into Jesus's tight virgin arse. Jesus couldn't help but release a loud moan as the pain shot through his body, but despite the pain he didn't want to stop being fucked by Brandon, if Hayley could take his, he could take Brandon's. The fifteen year old closed his eyes and took light breaths to calm himself as he Brandon started to move in and out of him. He dropped his hand to fiddle with his cock as he pressed back to take more of Brandon's cock as the pleasure got to the both of the teenage brothers.

"Oh fuck, Brandon!" moaned out Jesus as the fifteen year old felt his older brother's cock ramming against his prostate.

Brandon grinned at the moan from his younger brother as he continued to rock his hips back and forth, continuing to angle his cock against his brother's prostate. The sixteen year old couldn't help but release his own moan of pleasure as he enjoyed the tightness of Jesus's hole, with Brandon grinning at how much Jesus's now formerly virgin arse felt better then Dani's used loose pussy. Jesus's hands were now firmly against the wall of the shower as his older brother pounded his hole, the teen finding it slightly ironic that last night he was pounding a hole and now his hole was being pounded. The sounds of his balls were slapping against Jesus's arse was enough to bring both of the boys closer to their peak with Brandon reaching down to stroke Jesus off, hoping he wasn't the first to cum. From the throb of Jesus's cock in his hand, the sixteen year old knew Jesus was close to shot his load, and angled his cock to thrust at the younger teenager's prostate in order to make Jesus go over the edge.

"Brandon I'm going to…" moaned out Jesus as his orgasm washed over him, and the teen's shaft started spraying its load over the wall of the shower, with his arse tightening around Brandon's cock.

"Oh god, Jesus!" moaned out Brandon, with the sixteen year olds orgasm hitting himself soon after his little brother, with the teen thrusting in deep and starting to shoot his load into the fifteen year old. Once he had finished shooting his load into his younger brother, Brandon slowly eased his softening cock out of Jesus, with the sixteen year old leaning in and lightly kissing his brother's neck as the relaxing refreshing water flowed down onto them.

"So was I better then Hayley?" smirked Brandon lustfully as he angled his head up to take his younger brother's earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Mmm..." moaned out Jesus, the fifteen year old still slightly shocked that he had just been fucked by his older brother and that he had felt more pleasure being fucked by his brother then he had sleeping with three different girls.

Brandon grinned at the knowledge as the sixteen year old climbed out of the shower, and grabbed onto a pair of towels and tossed one to Jesus once he had turned off the knob and stepped out.

"Um… hi Jude..." said Brandon nervously, the sixteen year old sighing at Jude's bad habit of showing up when he didn't want the thirteen year old to.

"What's going on here?" asked Jude nervously as the thirteen year old looked at both Brandon and Jesus completely naked with only towels wrapped around their waist loosely. Jude blushed when his eyes followed the V-lines of his older brother, before looking up embarrassed when he noticed himself staring at their crotches.

"Uh, nothing… we were fighting over the shower and just decided to speed up the morning rush by showering together." said Jesus awkwardly, trying to handle the teen's curiosity.

"Oh… can I go in there?" said Jude nervously, the teen trying to keep himself from popping one in front of his older brothers.

"Yeah sure, go for it!" smirked Brandon, having seen the younger boy checking them out as he stepped aside and let Jude in before sharing a look with Jesus. As Jude entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, the older boys simply smirked at each other, with Jesus raising his eyebrow. The brothers grinning knowing that they were thinking the same thing before Jesus led them to his bedroom, with Brandon's eyes on his brother's towel clad arse.


End file.
